Grojband: A new start
by Rosey Penn
Summary: wean Corey and them play a game of truth or dare with Laney's sister Rosey does Kin do something that can tear grojband and cross band apart for ever and will Trina finally become nice (I suck at summaries but I write really good story's)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one if you had read the Grojband:friendships and battles you will love this but the Jacob stuff did not happen or the other think ok know here we go Grojband: a new start chapter1 a new crush **

Rosey's pov

It was a summer day and Corey let me come over not my band though witch sucked!

"what to do Rose what you want to do" asked Corey

"how about play truth or dare" Rosey answered with a happy tone.

"sounds cool you guys" Corey said while walking to the center of the room and sitting.

"sounds good" every one said while copying Corey.

"can I go first" Laney said with a vary happy tone.

"I don't see why not" her sister said trying to be funny.

"ok so Core truth or dare" Laney said vary happy because nothing he picked can get him out of this.

"truth just to mix things up a bit" he was calm for what Laney was about to say,

"ok if you hade to kiss me, Rose, or Carrie who would you pick?" Laney asked happy because she wanted it to be her.

"umm I don't know Rose I guess" he said like that was what he wanted to say but Laney was mad and Rosey was having mixed feelings about this knowing her sister liked him.

"ok Corey you ask some one" Rosey said trying to make Laney feel better

"ok Kin truth or dare" Corey said trying not to look at Rosey

"ok I pick dare" he said kind of scared.

"ok I dare you to go kiss Trina" Corey tried to not laugh at his friend wean he walked up to her room then we all herd her saying "EWW THIS NERD TUTCHED MY LIPS"

He ran back down and spit into the trash

"I pick Rosey" he said with a evil smile.

**Rosey's p.o.v **

I liked playing this game but at some points he was kind of evil like know

"dare wait no truth" I said but I was not happy bye what he had said

"no you picked dare first so I dare you to kiss Corey on the lips for 20 seconds" he said with an evil grin I hated him some times he knows I like some…I cant tell but I don't like that I like him.

"WHAT WHY DID YOU SAY DARE ROSEY I AM SO MAD AT YOU" Laney was then so mad I did not get it but Corey picked up and that is wean things got out of my reach

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT HER KIN IS THE ONE WHO DARED HER AND WHY DO YOU CARE PLUSE ITS NOT HER FAULT" Corey was standing up for me I don't know why but I liked it!

**Corey's p.o.v**

I was so mad at laney it was not Rosey's fault but this is something I can't stand wean some won gets mad at the other person and it's not even there fault

"I CARE BECAUSE BECAUSE WELL I CANT TELL YOU BUT SHE KNOWS AND KIN PLUSE KON" she was angry but so was I

"IF I AM SO CLUELESS THEN HOW COME TODAY I CAN TELL THAT YOU LIKE ME" every one stoped even Rose her blue eyes now was opened all the way and the twins had there mouth hanging down and laney was just shocked but I was mad I wanted her to say sorry to her sister.

"I do not know you new" Laney said as if she just saw one of her friends die right in front of her.

"well I do and I did not think that you liked me that much that you would yell at your own sister as sweet as she is Laney" I calmed down a little wean Rosey put her hand on my shoulder but Laney just ran out then Rosey looked like she was going to cry

"my sister hates me just because of a little dare I cant stand this much longer bye guys" she walked out side and I ran to her she turned around then I kissed her far 20 seconds just like Kin dared us to and wean it was over she looked up at me.

" why did you do that Corey" she said softly

"a dare is a dare but did it cheer you up even a little" I said trying to make her smile but she just hugged me and went to her house then I went back inside.

**Rosey's p.o.v **

I was shocked but little did he know I also had a crush on him but he did not know it wean I went up to our room I looked in a book that said Cross Band's Memories I opened it and seen a pick that was taken at our first gig but in the background I saw corey giving an evil eye to Jaden my beast friend/band mate he was right beside me and I let out a little giggle because it looked like Corey was going to throw up we were all just 11 but know we are 13 and I want him to like my sister not me

Laney's p.o.v

I was just mad for a little bit but wean I walked in her room she was crying?

"why are you crying he stud up for you" she just looked at me then back down I looked at the pick and it was her and Corey.

"I don't want him to like me you like him so he should like you not me" I could see every word she said hurted her more and more I was know mad at my self for being so mad!

"I'm sorry I did not mean to act like I did im sorry Rosey"

"no it's not he has known you longer than me he should be with you" she just cried more I left to go tell Corey.

Corey's pov

"I want to go over there" I said pacing back and forth

"I'm sorry dude I did not know it would cause this much drama" I could tell he was really sad but who do I pick Laney or Rosey I like Rosey we kissed and I liked it like almost a spark but Laney what do I do then the door opened and It was Laney I was mad but yet happy that she is going to talk to me

"Corey go to my sister not me" she was stone still and happy I looked her in the eyes and she was telling the truth

"really like what do you mean " I was out of it

"I mean she is crying she needs you Corey not me" as soon as she was done I was gone I opened her door and she just said "go away Laney I don't want to see you just go to your boyfriend" I was going to pull a little prank I got this app on my cell and it made me sound like my friends and I picked laney's voice

"and who would that be Rosey" I did not want to say rose because then she would know it was me

"Corey I told you you know him longer than I do so you should go out with him not me so just leaf me alone" she sounded really sad so I turned my cell off and walked over to her and sate on her bed.

"I did not know you thinked that Rose" she looked up and she look embarrassed because she had never ever had a crush on any one .

Rosey's pov

I did not know what to say!

**Hey every one I'm starting a new shipping I have not cam up with a name for it yet but for every one who likes Corey and Laney just P.M me are leave in a comment I love reading them but if your ok with Corey and Rosey tell me in the comments if you are ok with it Laney will get an awesome boyfriend don't worry ok so tell me and if you like it you can make a story with Rosey in it I hope it will became really famous so Bye **


	2. lies and suprises

**Hey guys I got 119 ppl who have read my story but only 2 comments about Corsey my new shipping on Corey and Rosey and Corney so this chapter I will not pick yet ok but I need more ppl to P.M me kay.**

**Rosey: p.o.v**

It was the next day since all that drama I had just wock up it is 5:00 a.m because I could not really sleep I want to know who he picks he just left right after he said that to me Laney ran to her room and I did not bother talking to her I just want to know who he picks but I have band practice today do I get to see my friends Angle, Jaden, and Ace I missed them and wean I do see them I can forget about Corey and my sister Laney

**Corey's p.o.v**

It was now 9:00 a.m and I send text to every one in the band and Rosey's band I wanted all of us to hang out together today if Rose and Laney are not awkward I hope they will come I know Laney is but not Rose. And I know who ever I pick Rosey will keep her cool and be ok because she never shows sadness but yesterday since she never does she just had to let all of it out and I get that like I also have my melt down days. Pluses she is always happy while Laney is always doubting me witch makes me sad but I hid it.

Laney's p.o.v

I was getting dressed wean I got a text from Core

Corey: hey come to the garage know

Laney: ok I'm on my way

I started to get ready Rosey just griped a shirt and jeans and put on a hat SHE DID NOT EVEN BRUSH HER HAIR or put on make up her blue highlights were real she was born with them but right know they were all over the play then she ran out.

"YOU FORGOT SOMETHING" I yelled but I thought she was gone

"WHAT" she yelled back

SHOES"I was giggling at her but she gave me the evil eye

She ran back in and put one some high tops then ran back out

Corey's p.o.v

I was waiting for every one wean Rose cam in

"hey Corey why you need us"

"hey Rose and band meeting both band meeting" I said to make sure she new I looked at her hair and it was messy

"ok cool" she said looking at me I just turned my head

"so what was Laney doing" I did not know what to say at all but she took her hat of and started brushing it

" putting on make up un like me you know how I feel about it" she said smiling I did the same

"ya why do you hate it" I said in unsure tone

"I think people are beautiful on the inside not out and you don't need make up to look good" she said wile brushing her hair

"that was a beautiful speech" I said laughing

"thanks" she was doing the same

Then here came Ace her beast friend

Rosey's p.o.v

Ace was the second one here we huged the two boys looked at one and other then back at me I just keeped on brushing my hair wean I was done me and Ace was watching a movie I did not know what the name of it was

"hey Ace what is this movie called" I said looking at my guitar

"Leo the lion" I just looked at him like he was crazy then I started thinking Laney and Ace Ace and Laney I liked the sound of Laney and Ace. Laney has never meet Ace just Corey.

Corey's p.o.v

Ace was staring at Rosey I hated the thought of them dating like Ace is like Laney not Rosey but what am I thinking I don't even know who I like let a long Rosey

"Rose wean do you think every one is going to get here" I said breaking awkwardness

"well I don't know about my sister but Kin and Kon said they are sick and the rest of my friends" she said just smiling "she is always happy and that is what I like an up beat always happy girl not one who is downing every thing" WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER" Ace was mad at me what the heak man lay of

"dude what the heak man" I said calmly

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID" he did not stop

"dude chill the hole rode will here you" I was just as calm as I can be then laney taxed me

Laney: hey I have a little problem

Corey: what is it

Laney: our mom is sick and our dad is away so I have to tack care of mom

Corey: ok ill send Rosey to help

Laney: thank you Corey

"Rosey you need to go help Laney take care of your mom"

I said staring into her crystal blue eyes and I got closer and closer and closer till we could smell watchtowers breath

"umm ya I can go help her if you and Ace can get olong wile I am gone" she said looking into my eyes

"ya I can but can he"

"I bet he can core " we said leaning in but then we heard a scream it was coming from Trina

"LIKE YACK MY GRODY BROTHER HAS A AWESOME GIRLFRIEND EWW THAN MEANS HE IS COOL" my sister yelled I smiled so did Rosey

"do you think we should tell her I'm not your girlfriend" we were whispering

"no lets see what she will do Rose"

"ok Core" we stoped then looked at my sister

"I AM IN A BAND TRINA" Rosey said hoping she will take the bate and she did.

"it must like be an awesome band then" WOW TRINA IS NICE but she just walked back in to her room.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER THINK THAT KNOW" MAN WHAT IS UP WITH THIS GUY

"dude calm down nothing to worry about" I said happy then he had a smirk on his face then Laney walked in oh no

"well Corey why don't you say bye to your girlfriend and say hi to her sister" oh no this is going to be a fun day

**Hey every one so tell me do you want Ace to be with Laney so Corsey can be Corey and Rosey **

**Are not have Laney move on I do Corey and Laney**

**If you like my story plz comment but p.m me about who you whant Corey and Ace to be with **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey every one so I have gotten alout of ab out this story and it is tied 20 to 20 but I want my story to be deferent and I really want Rosey to became famous so just read it and tell me if you like it ok**

**Laney's p.o.v **

HIS WHAT GIRLFRIEND SHE IS NO ONES GIRLFRIEND wait who is he?

"HIS WHAT GIRLFRIEND" I yelled and it shocked them all

"Ace so not cool" Corey said looking at this boy who looked really cute

**Corey's p.o.v **

"ya dude why are you never mind Laney I am your sister I will never ever go behind your back like that I love you sis" Rosey said she is so caring about her sister

"thank you Rosey" Laney can get to mad some times though

**Next day and Grojband and Rosey are at Corey's**

**Kin's p.o.v **

We were playing truth or dare again but this time Kon is going to be in the hot water I bet

"ok Kin truth or dare" asked Rosey man what is up with this

"truth" I said in a un happy tone

"why did you dare me and Corey to kiss" she said with a smirk

"because I think you two should be together but Kon thinks Corey and Laney should be together and I said no" I can't belief I just said that

"Kon truth or dare" I said hoping they forgot what I said

"truth" my dear brother said

"who would you go out with Rosey or Laney"

"I don't know Laney" Kon said in a scared tone

"Corey truth or dare" Kon said evilly

**Corey's p.o.v**

I hope he say what I want him to.

"dare my friend" I said giving him an eye massage

"I dare you to kiss….." he was cut of by Laney

"hey Rosey mom wants us home KNOW" laney said in a scared tone

"no she doesn't her and dad are on New York" Rosey said

"ok but anyways I dare you to kiss Rose for 1 minute" kon said evilly then Laney dragged Rosey out Rosey just tried to throw her hat to me but she was out bye that time wean she came back Rosey was not with her so I walked out side and saw her walking home so I ran up to her

"hey why are you going home" I said sadly

"I cant hang out with you no more Core" she said like she was going to cry

"why" I said like I could punch someone in the face right know

"because Laney likes you and she thinks the more we hang out the less you will not care for her I I mean them and our bands will slowly start to break apart and my sister and I relationship" I saw a tear go down her eye I am so mad at Laney but I am sure this all is true she was just looking out for the band but she should also care for her sisters happiness. I walked up to her and I kissed her with passion

And love I felt the spark thing agean we kissed for a minute then it was over she looked in my eyes and I looked in hers we hugged for a few minutes then she left to go home

**Later that night**

**Rosey's p.o.v**

Me and Corey have been texting all day since I got home he said the truth or dare game want good I asked him did you have to kiss Laney he said no then I asked him what all dares happened he said Laney had to lick Kon's sock

And Kin had to lick a granddaddy longlegs leg to see what it tasked like then I asked what all truths happent

He said thet Kon asked me what happened wean I ran out I said that I had to see what happen to you and that's it.

Corey: so you want to go to the park tomorrow

Rosey: sure after practice

Corey: ya of cores

Rosey: yep but what do we do

Corey: what do you mean

Rosey: every one wants you and Laney to be together but me you and Trina want us to be together

Corey: I don't know what to say

Rosey ya I have to go bye Core

Corey: bye little Rose

We stoped texting and I could not stop thinking let some one I love have him while I love him. Or let myself be happy with Core-Core I don't know what to do 4 people want us but two don't want us to be together

"hey sis" Laney said walking in my room

"ya Lanes" I said then she was really mad

"Only Corey Can Call Me That" she was mad

"chill no harm done" I said

"hey were are you going to be after practice tomorrow

"bowling ally why" I said answering my sister

" because Corey said he was going to this consort then I asked him if I could come but then he said there was only two tickets and he is already taking some one but your going bowling so I can't say it is you" she said sadly

I fell bad for lying to her she is my sister cant wait for tomorrow though

**So just read it and put in the comments and tell me if you like Corey and Rosey or as I like to call it Corsey **

**I wanted this story to be defrant and for ppl to like her**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every one I don't know what to do my heart say's Rosey and Corey but you say Laney and Corey but some ppl Are with Corsey but the reast are Corney tell me what to do and how you want the story to go but for boys out there send me your OC if you want him to be With Laney Are put it in the comment ok so lets Start**

**Laney's p.o.v **

I know they are going to see etch other I can't help but to think about Ace he lookslike Corey but has black hair and on his hat it's my sisters band logo not Grojband's logo he is so cool I think I want to go see him and not spy on my sister what to do?

**Corey's p.o.v**

I was waiting for Rosey wean I got an un known call.

Corey: hello who is this

?: Rosey ya doff

Corey: hey were are you

Rosey: my sister is spying on me

Corey: how do you know?

Rosey: she left the same time I did I went to the bowling ally and she was there under a news paper with a hat

Corey: and how did you know it was her

Rosey: I looked at her and said "Laney I know it is you" then she said "no know a Rosey Penn bye' then I asked "how did you know my name was Rosey Penn" she took of the hat and news paper and she said sorry then went home I went out and she was on a bench staring at me

Corey: aww but come know plz

Rosey: what is so important

Corey: it is a surprise

Rosey Fine

**Rosey's p.o.v**

I wander what is up with him my Core-Core

Maybe I wish I new I need to go see Kb MY gender opposite I know our names sound nothing alike but they are my real name is Kc but every one calls me Rosey

Kind of like a girl named Allyson but every one Calls her Ally you know.

***that's not her real name* p.s you know thos things in the show that's what this is**

So I got to the park and there he was Kb I hate him and he likes Carrie like Lenny, I finally fund Corey

"finally for a sec I was thinking Kb tuck you to the…" he stopped talking I gave him my evil eye

"tuck me to what" I asked wile he was panicking in his head I could tell he was

" NOTHING but do you want to go to your favorite band"

Wean he said that I was going to die my fav band is Selene gomaze and the scean **(note: I don't know how to spell it and the last move she was in was sprean breakers witch was vary bad not like bad acting I mean not good for kids and ppl look up to her like me ( note a little kid teen) **

"Selene gomaze and the scean" he said like he was going to fall and he did because of me I jumped on him

" thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU COREY I LOVE YOU I LOVE YO SO MUCH" I got off of him after I said that his eyes were wide

"what is it Core-Core " he mad a little turn around sigh I did and it was my sister my eyes went big a ran away I fell on tope of a boy wean I looked it was Kb I got up

" what is the rush Kc" he said knowing I hated being called that

"nothing Flap Jack" he hates being called that his dad calls him that and it is from this show about a little sissy boy well the boy acts like a girl I think he is a girl but every one tells me NO IT IS A BOY

"you press my buttons Kc I like that" wow did he just say that

"well you are a bad boy who likes the girl he knows he can't get Flap Jake" I smirked at what he is going to say next

"well Kc you are a girl I can get" he said as I tried to catch up

"how" he got closer and closer to me

"because I know you find be to be alluring" he said smiling

"oh my gosh dude you are so like that vampire dude of Adventure Time" I said I loved that show

" you mean Marshall Lee the Vampire king" he said smiling at me lacking of know ing this names

" yes him" I said looking at him dead in the eye

"so are you Fionna and totally in love with me but don't know it and likes bad boys " he said smiling

"you only got one thing right in that senates and that thing is that I like bad boys now leave me allow"

" why you going to tell you secret love Corey" he said knowing me secret I DON'T KNOW HOW HE NEW THAT

"YOU DO AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS" I yelled then some one taped me on my shoulder

"is that true Kc" Corey said from behind me I ran as fast as I could

**Corey's p.o.v**

I new why she ran she new I had herd everything and so did Kb

"why man why" Kb said like he really did care

"what do you mean" I said like I had no clue witch I don't have any

"I mean why wont you pick her I know who you are going to pick Laney" he said the last part like Laney was evil

" how would you even know who I like" I said to him like he was insane

"because this happened to us and the Newman's last year and now Carrie is dating Lenny" he is crazy

"so what does that have anything to do with us" I said

"look that's not the point pick who your heart is telling you dude not the ppl Like Laney dude like Kon and your fans "

**(note: like you guy's who do you really want him to be with a red head who is his beast friend and if they get together they will probably rip apart the band are a blond with blue highlights with a black shirt with a blue her logo on it, jeans with blue and black high tops who wont rip apart ether band so who do you really want him to be with some one aka Laney who he has nothing in common with and is always downing his plans are aka Rosey a girl who is just like him that will always go with his plans and on crazy hunts and adventures that can kill then) **he is right but who is my heart telling me?

**Read the bold notes I know this chapter is short but hey I am In showdown know and have homework so don't say anything about short chapters and miss spelling: I am sorry I snaped I am just supper tierd ok bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT one person said why is Laney the bad Guy SHE IS NOT and to the other person who said that Corey ONLY NEW ROSEY SINCE 3 OR 5 DAYS AGO YOU ARE RONG corey has known her since he has meeted Laney they are sisters lets just get on with the story I have had a great day with my two beast fiends and one I…y never mind **

**Laney's p.o.v**

I was lessening to what Kb was saying how dare he Rosey should be with Ace not Corey

**Corey's p.o.v**

Well I don't know I love them both but who more

I mean Rosey she is amazing and she likes every thing I do but Laney she does not like every thing I do ppl say opposites go together but I don't know… ill ask Laney and see how it goes and if it turns out good ill stay with her but if not I go to Rosey I'm sorry if I had hurt you Rosey during all of this ill miss you (why I said that is because she mite not want to hang out with me anymore)

"Laney will you be my Girlfriend" I said knowing what she will say

"YES COREY YES" SHE WAS SCREAMING RIGHT IN MY ERE BECAUSE SHE WAS HUGING ME she stopped

Then I saw Rosey she was smiling I new she was going to had her feelings she saw something then ran away it is going to be a great year!

**Hey every one I am done with this one joing in on the next one Grojband: Rosey's diary make shure to read it and you Rosey and Corey fans **


End file.
